worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yellow14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Strike Witches Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kitano Furuko page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snugglemuffins (Talk) 00:38, November 5, 2010 Striker Unit Pages The test page looks pretty good for the Striker Units. I'd fully encourage you to create pages for the units on the main wiki. One minor note you may appreciate; you can create additional user pages to play around with ideas. This keeps your userpage from gettting cluttered, or alternatively, makes it so you can do different projects at the same time. And for some reason, I am authorized to create userpages for other users. Might be an admin right, I don't know. Anyway, Keep up the good work and don't worry about your english because its fine. I honestly couldn't tell just from reading your work that you aren't a native speaker. Also, where are you getting this information? http://strikewitches.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yellow14/A6M3a_Zero_%28test_page%29 --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 04:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the response Snugglemuffins. I will put it up on main wiki once I figure out variants stuff and coloring from the booklet. Most of the information is based on DVD booklet. Since I don't have the first season booklet, it's based on only the second season booklet. Other than that, I used a little bit of info from Japanese wiki. And about the additional userpage, I would want to create one, but I don't know how to do that. --Yellow14 06:12, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Ghetto way to create additional user pages: Just create a dummy link like User:Yellow14/A6M3a Zero (test page) and change the A6M3a Zero (test page) part to whatever you want as page title, click preview, click red link, add content to page. Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 10:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) even easier and less ghetto way to create a user page: just go to your regular userpage, go to the URL input in your browser, and type '/' followed by whatever you want the title to be. underscores ( _ ) for spaces of course. you might link them anyway, however, because as far as i know, they are secret pages otherwise (in the recent changes but otherwise unlinked) --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hanna Reitsch I just wished to share this interesting information with other Strike Witches Wiki users because of it's coincidence since Reitsch was also a female German pilot and am not attempting to create any connections, just extra knowledge. Excuse any grammar/vocalulary mistake I had made. Thank you. Jungi 21:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Geography(again...) Sorry to bother you but could you tell me where did you get the information about the Pacifica Islands you told me about and also, if possible, any info about other lands/islands in the SW universe that does not exist in real-life? Thank you =) Jungi 06:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Was the China / Manchuria area a barren wasteland as a result of the Neuroi attacks? If so, were there any other parts of the SW world that were affected similarly?Jungi 05:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Asking questions. You wouldn't mind me asking you questions concerning Strike Witches at random times since you're the only person I knew that had the SW fan book right? Thank you. Jungi 06:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. I'll try to answer them as much as I can. --Yellow14 14:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) humikane's tweets aren't "official" but they often get incorporated into the world anyway, so they generally can stay, same with the birthdays and archetypes that aren't 100% confirmed. since canon material is evolving and retconning (anna fought in the first war, but minna mentions the great war in the first season being the most notable example) it is impossible to stay consistent anyway. I guess what I am trying to do regarding the "keep it official" thing is to ensure that we keep the things that came way out from left field off the wiki proper and in the user pages or elsewhere. and yeah, some of the stuff on merch and the like is less than accurate, use the talk pages to explain what the innacuracies are if you feel they merit an inclusion in the first place. some of it can be really obvious and you don't have to worry about misunderstandings. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Witches. Thanks for the extra info on the Unknown Witches page! I don't think I've ever made the connection between the 'lost on Everest' Mallory, and the BoB 'Big Wing' T.L. Mallory. Thanks for pointing that out! Makuhari Fan01 23:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) As it turns out, they were brothers! Since I found out, I knew somebody was gonna talk about that at some point, and Nogami did. So I am kinda pleased about that. --Yellow14 23:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC)